Destined for More: Gohan's Story
by Dreamlight
Summary: Dragonball Z with many twists in the storyline. Chapter 4: And yet more training, but with different partners.
1. Prologue: Changes

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, but is that really a surprise?_

_I rewrote the original chapter, correcting the hard to read format and some grammar errors and a few storyline tweaks. I also divided the one **huge** chapter into smaller segments for easier reading. This story one of my babies, so I tweaked it for betterness._

>>>>>>>>

"Waugh!" A child with black hair cried as the old man held him in his arms. The old, bald, and perverted man laughed and handed the baby back to his father, a tall man with long black hair that spiked in a way that defied gravity.

"Sorry Master Roshi," The man said sheepishly. Roshi just shook his head with a smile.

"I've never been very good with children, Goku," The elder chuckled. "But bring him back when he's older and I'll show him a few techniques."

"Can I hold him?" The woman with blue hair had walked in from the living room alongside another woman with black hair held her arms out to Goku. The hero of Earth exchanged a look with the raven haired woman, who nodded her head in consent.

"Here ya go Bulma," Goku handed his son to Bulma. The boy giggled as she tweaked his nose and made cooing sounds.

"How old is he Goku?" A short bald man with the marks of a monk had walked over with a plate of hot dogs. He handed them to Goku and Roshi.

"Thanks Krillin," Goku took the food and downed it in one bite.

"Gohan's one and a half now," Goku's wife, Chi Chi, answered as her husband polished of the food.

"Are you gonna train him Goku?" Krillin asked. Goku nodded.

"Of course!" The spiky-haired man replied with a smile.

"But we're also going to make sure he has an education," Chi Chi hastily added. "I want him to be able to survive in society."

"Gohan's really strong for his age!" Goku went on. "He's already got quite a grip for such a young-"

"Ouch!" Bulma cried out as the baby squeezed her finger. "You might have warned me earlier Goku!"

The baby giggled and the men smiled in amusement, but Bulma glared at them and set Gohan on the ground. The little boy then crawled over to the bald man who stood in the kitchen talking with a woman with dark blue hair and a small floating person.

"It's Gohan!" The floating one said, pointing to the baby.

"What Chiaotzu?" The man with three eyes turned to where his friend was pointing. The little boy had grabbed the bottom of the woman's dress and tugged on it.

"What a strong little boy!" The woman exclaimed, struggling to keep her dress in one piece. This was before she sneezed and her blue hair turned blonde. She now raised her upper lip in disgust, but before she could do anything the three-eyed man picked Gohan up.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" She protested. The man handed Gohan to a man with scars on his face and black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I hope not Lunch," He said. "Here Yamcha, I think Gohan might want to go back with his parents."

"Oh come on Tien," Yamcha groaned, not wanting to carry the baby. Tien gave him a glare, and with three eyes that glare was very intimidating.

Yamcha sighed and took the baby, his flying cat hovered close to the baby, who grabbed it and pulled it into a hug. Yamcha laughed at the look on Puar's face and walked over to where Krillin and Goku stood, facing a man with green skin and a white cape.

"Piccolo!" Yamcha gasped. Gohan struggled out of his arms and crawled over to the green man, going unnoticed by Goku and Krillin. Soon Tien and the other fighters came out, having sensed Piccolo's power. Piccolo had his arms crossed and was looking extremely disgusted, as if just being near his nemesis had sickened him.

"What is is you want Piccolo?" Goku asked guardedly.

"I'm not here to fight you," Piccolo said. The fighter's exchanged confused glances, but Goku was focused only on Piccolo.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Chi Chi let out a loud gasp as Gohan crawled up to Piccolo and tugged on his pants, Goku got into his fighting position and prepared to save his son. He was surprised as Piccolo picked up Gohan and tossed him to Chi Chi, who held him tightly.

"One day Son Goku," Piccolo said through gritted teeth. "We'll finish what we started." With that he flew off, leaving everyone to wonder why he'd bother to come at all. Everyone but Goku, who'd noticed Piccolo's aura was no longer completely filled with evil. The devil was becoming good.


	2. Brotherly Love

_TTTT 4 years later, Son's residence TTTT_

-

"Yargh!" Gohan yelled as his fist turned the giant boulder into powder. Goku clapped with an expression of pride on his face, but ChiChi had a worried look on hers.

"Are you sure he should be doing this?" ChiChi asked. Goku nodded.

"He's a lot stronger than I was at his age," He said. "Besides, this isn't really anything compared to the training I went through when I was younger."

"Which reminds me..." ChiChi said to herself. "Gohan! You need to finish chapter thirteen of Geometry by tonight!"

Gohan regained his breath and nodded. "Ok mom!"

"Oh give him a break honey," Goku said. "It's his birthday and we're going to the celebration party at Master Roshi's house."

ChiChi sighed. "Fine, _one_ day's break. Tomorrow you'll finish thirteen along with your training, no excuses!"

Gohan nodded. "Alright."

"Now go get changed," ChiChi ordered. Gohan ran upstairs to put on his yellow robe and red hat with the four-star Dragonball on it, his tail stuck out through the back. When he came down his dad was sitting on Nimbus with a grin on his face and ChiChi on his lap. Gohan leaped on top, sitting in front of the two. The cloud flew off and they headed towards Roshi's house.

-

_TTTT Roshi's house TTTT_

-

"Bulma!" Krillin exclaimed as the woman with blue hair walked in. In her hands she held a box of cake, which she handed off to the short monk.

"Cold one ain't ya!" Roshi laughed. "You never come around here anymore."

"Well I'm here now aren't I?" Bulma asked, a smile on her face. "I also brought a cake!"

"Why'd you do that?" Roshi asked. "You know I'd have been happy with a ki-"

A loud smack was heard. Roshi held his head in pain and gave Bulma, his attacker, a look of hurt.

"I was just joking!" He protested. "Still no sense of humor I see."

"Still as ornery as ever I see," Bulma retorted.

"Hey! Where's Yamcha?" Krillin asked. Bulma crossed her arms and "Harrumphed."

"He had to play at a baseball game!" She said angrily, grabbing a nearby pillow and did her best to tear it open. "It's _over_ between us!"

"Getting along as well as ever I see," Roshi commented. Krillin nodded in agreement before perking his head up in surprise.

"Goku's here!" Krillin exclaimed. "And by the feel of it Gohan is to!"

"Goku eh?" Roshi laughed. "It's 'bout time! Being late for his son's birthday party."

A knock on their door let them know that the Son's had arrived. Bulma opened it and greeted them, hugging ChiChi and picking up Gohan, who protested by saying he was too old for that. Goku was greeted by Krillin and Roshi, both commenting on how powerful Gohan had become.

"He's definitely stronger than I was at his age!" Krillin exclaimed.

"But not as strong as you were when I had you enter your first tournament," Roshi commented. "Can he use chi Goku?"

"Not yet, but we couldn't either until we were at least a couple years older than Gohan," Goku laughed. Roshi and Krillin joined in until Goku's expression turned serious; they all knew something was wrong when this happened.

"What's wrong Goku?" ChiChi asked, worry on her face. Bulma protectively tightened her hold on Gohan, who looked confused.

"I sense a great power, it's heading this way," Goku said, his voice shaking.

"P-Piccolo?" Krillin asked fearfully.

"More powerful, _way_ more powerful," Goku replied. "He skyrockets past anyone I've ever sensed before."

"Who could it be?" Roshi asked.

"He's here," Goku looked towards the door and ran out, the others followed cautiously. Outside stood a man with long black hair and strange armor, a green lens of sorts was on his right eye.

"Ah, Kakarrotto!" The man exclaimed. "I knew it had to be you; that green man's power was just too weak compared to yours! Besides, you look just like father."

"Who are you?" Goku asked. He'd gotten into his fighting stance, preparing to protect his friends.

"You don't remember me? Well that's not a surprise, we third-class Saiyains are sent off to other planets when we're young. I am Raditz, third-class warrior of the Saiyans."

"What's a Saiyan?" Goku interrupted. Raditz's eyes widened and anger appeared.

"What's wrong, you don't remember at all? Tell me, did you hit your head when you were young?" Raditz asked.

"I have a bump from when I was younger, but I don't remember how I got it," Goku replied. Roshi cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention to himself.

"When I last saw your grandfather he told me he'd found a child, a strange one with a tail," Roshi explained. "This little boy was violent and gave him a hard time, biting, scratching, refusing to eat nor sleep. All that changed one day when Gohan walked along his trail near some cliffs when the child struggled free and fell off; amazingly the boy hadn't died and after that he became the sweetest child you could imagine."

"And that was me?" Goku rubbed the scar on his head, a habit he'd picked up when he was younger. "So that explains it."

"Yes it does," Raditz said, disgust in his voice. "That fall gave you amnesia, no wonder these earthlings are still alive!"

Goku's head snapped back to Raditz, anger on his face. "They're alive because I protect them!"

"Yeah! Goku even saved this planet once!" Krillin piped up. "So go back to wherever it is you came from." Krillin walked over to Raditz and made shooing gestures at him.

"Krillin look out!" Goku yelled, sensing something was wrong. Krillin immediately disappeared and a loud crash was heard from Roshi's house, the bald man lay inside the wrecked house of Roshi. Raditz flicked a now apparent tail, the weapon he'd struck Goku's best friend with.

Krillin got up and rubbed his head, Bulma set Gohan down to check on him. "Be careful Goku, he's more powerful than he looks."

"I figured as much." Goku said, before noticing Raditz's tail. "A ... tail... like I used to have..."

"Now do you see?" Raditz laughed. "You are a member of the most warrior-based race in the galaxy, the Saiyans!"

Everyone except Gohan and Goku gasped, looking concerned.

"We Saiyans send our weak children to planets we deem fit for selling and pitiful enough for our weakest warriors," Raditz explained. "We then wipe out the people on the planet and sell it!"

Goku looked at Raditz disgustedly. "I'm no Saiyan! I'd never do that!"

"That's right! " Gohan said, walking up to his father. "And daddies the strongest!"

Raditz looked at the boy next to Goku, who moved himself in-between Raditz and his son.

"Hm...a tail?" Raditz asked. "Is this your son Kakarrotto?"

"No!" Goku responded, trying to protect Gohan.

"So earthlings have tails?" Raditz laughed. "Another bit of news you may not remember Kakarrotto...I'm your older brother!"

Everyone's eyes widened. _Goku's **brother**?_

"Th-that can't be!" Goku protested, but it was a weak one. He'd known all along that there was something they linking them together; they were biologically related.

"You know it's true Kakarrotto, and that makes the little one over there my nephew," Raditz replied. Goku tightened his stance.

"Come near him and I'll kill you!" Goku warned. Raditz smirked and a second later Goku had a fist buried in his stomach, courtesy of Raditz.

"Don't threaten me little brother," Raditz said, then he grabbed Gohan. Gohan tried to hit Raditz, but his arms were to short to reach. "Kill one hundred humans and meet me here tomorrow, if not there will only be one dead body... your son's."

With that said he flew off, leaving ChiChi to tend to Goku with tears in her eyes. Goku stood up, face scrunched in pain, and called out for the Nimbus cloud. Krillin rushed to him and stood between Goku and the cloud.

"You can't go after him Goku!" Krillin yelled, grabbing Goku's shirt and pulling him down to his eye level. Goku winced at the volume of Krillin's voice.

"I have to save Gohan," Goku said, falling back to his knees.

"And you'll need my help to do it," A deep voice came from behind them, Piccolo. Goku looked at Piccolo with a confused expression.

"Why?" Goku asked. Piccolo turned his head away.

"It should be enough that I'm offering my help," Piccolo responded. "We are the two strongest on this planet, and together we may stand a chance."

"You're the green man he mentioned earlier," Roshi observed. Piccolo nodded.

"He thought I was you at first," Piccolo explained to Goku. "That device on his head somehow tells him where and how strong we are, apparently we can't ambush him."

"Fine," Goku said, having recovered enough to walk. ChiChi tried to stop him.

"Goku!" She cried. "You're too weak now, wait until you heal!"

"By that time our son will be dead," Goku said sadly, pushing her aside to walk onto Nimbus. "You think you can keep up with Nimbus?" Goku asked Piccolo.

"Feh," Piccolo responded. "I'll be embarrassed if that cloud can match my speed." They both flew off.

"And so they leave, both towards a foe more powerful than either combined, but hope is a funny thing that might let them win," Roshi commented. Krillin looked at the old man.

"Do they stand a chance?" He asked, practically begging for reassurance.

"Nope!" Roshi replied, causing everyone to fall. Bulma whacked him upside the head after she'd recovered.

"Way to keep our hopes up," She said angrily. She pulled out her Dragonball Radar.

"We'll follow them with this."

"Why didn't Goku take that with him?" Krillin asked. "Gohan's Dragonball is on that radar."

"He can sense Raditz remember?" Roshi replied. "The only reason he'd use that radar is if he wanted to sneak up on Raditz, which he can't do with that gizmo he has."

"Oh God, protect my family," Chi Chi prayed.

-

_TTT Elsewhere TTT_

-

Raditz held the child as far away as he could from his body. Gohan definitely had Saiyan blood in him, or at least enough to keep him attacking his uncle.

"Listen brat!" He yelled, startling Gohan into stillness. "If you don't stop struggling I'll lock you up!"

Gohan shut up and Raditz grinned, just before Gohan connected an uppercut with his chin. It didn't do much, but it stung and made Raditz even more angry.

"My daddy's gonna beat you up!" Gohan said. Raditz growled threw the child into his ship. If he killed the, brat Kakarrotto might not cooperate.

"I'll just leave you in there idiot child," Raditz said. He took a fruit from his pocket, dusted it off, then bit into it. His scanner started beeping and he turned it on.

"Power level of 800!" He gasped. "Where!" The scanner pointed and he turned, it pointed at the ship where he'd placed Gohan. "Must be broken, there's no way a child's that strong."

Raditz set the scanner to ignore the 800 power level and continued eating his fruit. "Junky scanner, of all the times to break." The scanner started beeping again and he tracked the new source of power.

"A power level of 830! Where!" The scanner pointed to the sky, where Goku and Piccolo flew in his direction.

_No it's a total of 830, Kakarrotto is 420 and the green one is 410... if the scanner isn't broken..._ Raditz looked at the child in his ship with fear. _Then the child has a power level of 800! That's impossible!_

Kakarrotto and his friend landed across from Raditz, who regained his composure and smiled egotistically at them.

"Ah dear brother," He taunted. "Surely you haven't come to fight me?"

Kakarrotto stared at him sternly. "Where's my son?"

Raditz pointed to his ship. "The brat wouldn't shut up, I figured a little imprisonment would help."

Kakarrotto flew in the air and called out to his son. "I'll get you out soon, don't worry Gohan!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Raditz said as Kakarrotto landed. "We don't want to get the little tyke's hopes up."

"This is truly your brother?" The green one, Piccolo, asked.

"I guess so," Kakarrotto shrugged. "Geez, some brother, never even took me to a baseball game!"

Piccolo smirked and Raditz laughed.

"Then let me make it up to you by teaching you how to fight," Raditz responded and held up a fist. "The hard way!"

Kakarrotto and Piccolo got into their fighting stances, before running at Raditz with attack on mind. A strong hit behind them sent them to the ground where they skidded a few feet. They both got up with amazement on their face.

"He attacked from the front..." Piccolo started.

"And hit us from behind," Kakarrotto finished. "We'll need more speed."

With that said they both began removing various garments of clothing. Raditz's scanner beeped again, showing an increase of power.

"Power level of 520 and 510!" Raditz exclaimed. _Just removing their weighted clothing has improved their strength._

"Ah, much better," Kakarrotto said, hopping from foot to foot. Piccolo cracked his neck and got into his fighting stance again.

"Haha!" Raditz laughed. "Do you really think you stand a chance against me?"

"Of course!" Kakarrotto said. "I'm much stronger now!"

"We'll send you to hell!" Piccolo said. Raditz smirked as they both flew at him, before he knocked them to the side and fired a chi blast. Kakarrotto dodged but Piccolo's arm was hit.

When they recovered Kakarrotto stood a little worse for the wear, but still okay to fight; but Piccolo was missing his arm.

"Missing something?" Raditz laughed mockingly. "I can't find my arm! Have you seen it? It's green!"

Piccolo looked at Raditz with anger and walked over to Kakarrotto.

-

_TTTT Meanwhile... TTTT_

-

"Are we almost there?" ChiChi asked, having Krillin in a headlock and squeezing tight. Bulma nodded.

"We'll be there soon," She said.

"Are we really?" Roshi whispered to Bulma, who shook her head.

"Not for a while, but I'm not telling her that!" She replied. Krillin made a strangled plea for help that caused the passengers up front to wince.

-

_TTTT Back to the fight TTTT_

-

"I have a new attack that will fall even Raditz," Piccolo whispered.

"Can you use it with one arm?" Goku asked. Piccolo nodded.

"The lack of a limb is no obstacle," Piccolo laughed lightly. "I created this technique to use on you."

"But now it's helping me," Goku laughed. "Don't worry, you can use it afterwards."

"Hm...we'll see," Piccolo said. "For now let's deal with Raditz."

Raditz was getting bored. "Will you two hurry up?" He called out.

"Distract him Goku," Piccolo said. "I'll need a few extra seconds."

"Right!" Goku charged at Raditz and engaged him. Piccolo put his hand to his forehead.

"Now...for the Light of Death!" Piccolo said.

Goku ran from Raditz, flying high into the air. "Ka...me..."

"Power level 720! And rising!" Raditz exclaimed.

"Ha...me..."

"900! And all in one point!"

"HA!" Goku yelled as he fired a blue chi blast at Raditz, who dodged. Goku pulled it and changed the direction to follow Raditz.

"Dad?" Gohan heard his father yelling his attack and turned to look out the window of his prison. "DAD!" His eyes lit up with hope.

"You dare!" He yelled, placing his hands on the blast, nullifying it. Raditz smirked as he flew up at Goku and punched him to the ground, hearing the satisfying crunch of a broken rib. He landed next to Goku and stepped on his chest, a smirk in place.

"You should have taken my offer," Raditz said. He turned to face Piccolo and taunt him, but a beam from the green one's fingers was the only thing he saw.

"It's...over..."Piccolo panted. A shadow appeared in the dust his attack had rose, Raditz stood there coughing a bit. Piccolo's jaw dropped.

"I-impossible!"

"A fine display of dust, if such was your intention," Raditz smirked. "Good thing your aim was off. Now let me give you-" He was cut off as a sharp pain in his tail caused him to collapse.

"You got careless," Goku laughed. "And I got your tail!"

"Good job Goku!" Piccolo congratulated. "I'll do it again, but only once more do I have the strength for it."

"Little brother!" Raditz gasped. "Let me go! Please! I'll leave!"

"You threatened my son," Goku scoffed. "You threatened my planet!"

"Lies! I'd never hurt my own nephew!" Raditz said.

"Don't believe him Goku!" Piccolo yelled.

"I'll go and never come back!" Raditz pleaded.

"Never?" Goku asked. Raditz nodded.

"NO!" Piccolo screamed. Goku let go of Raditz, who immediately turned and slammed Goku to the ground, another rib broke as Raditz stomped his foot on Goku's chest.

"Get away from my father!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs, pounding on the walls of the ship.

"Fool!" Raditz said, pressing hard enough to cause Goku to yell in pain. "You aren't worthy of Saiyan blood!"

Piccolo lowered his hand, hopelessness had settled in. Raditz laughed until another beep on his scanner started.

"Power level of 1,000!" He cried out. Raditz only had a power of 1,200 hundred, he needed to find this threat and elimintate it quickly. The scanner pointed to the ship where his nephew was, enormous power for such a child! Raditz knew if all three of them ganged up on him he'd lose, so he did the one thing he could think of. He picked Goku up and snapped his neck, causing the death of the earth's finest hero. Piccolo gasped as the lifeless form of his rival was thrown to the ground.

"Now for you!" Raditz moved to Piccolo, but was blasted from the side. A small boy stood next to Goku's body, a blue aura completely wrapped around him. Raditz's scanner beeped again, a power level of 1,250 for the boy.

"1,250!" Raditz gasped.

"You ... hurt...my...daddy!" Gohan yelled, his aura increasing in size with each passing second. The power level went up to 1,400 and Gohan flew at Raditz, plowing completely through his uncle's stomach. Raditz fell to the ground, fatally wounded. Piccolo went to Gohan, who lay covered in Raditz's blood and unconscious.

_Such a power...how can one hope to fathom such strength in a child - no, even an adult such as Goku or myself couldn't harness that kind of power, _Piccolo thought to himself.

"Fighting so hard... for your planet," Raditz gasped. "You've earned ..my respect ... too bad in one year... two stronger than I will come..."

"And we'll be prepared," Piccolo said.

"They outmatch...even my nephew.." Raditz continued. "And Kakarrotto ... will not be here to help."

"But he will," Piccolo said. "On this planet we have things called Dragonballs that grant any wish, any day now we'll have our earth-raised Saiyaman back."

"It's good that you told me...this scanner...is also a communication device..." Raditz laughed weakly. "The others...will come here...and make a wish..."

"Shut up!" Piccolo growled. Raditz kept laughing, but was silenced as Piccolo shoved his claw into his neck and ripped his throat out. Raditz lay completely silent and dead.

Roshi pointed out the window. "There they are!" He yelled. Krillin was released by ChiChi as she ran to the window. Eventually his faced returned to a peach color as he breathed deeply, reminding himself to never comfort ChiChi again.

"Where!" She demanded, shoving Roshi out of the way. "Only one of them is standing!"

"Which one?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo gathered his chi and forced his cells to hasten their regenerative properties. A loud grunt was heard as his arm completely regenerated.

"L-like a lizard..." Gohan commented, slowly crawling over to Piccolo.

"Yeah, just like a lizard kid," Piccolo said.

"My dad told me you were the strongest next to him..." Gohan said. Piccolo raised an eyebrow, didn't the kid realize how powerful _he_ was? The green man hardly had a quarter of it.

"What're you trying to get at kid?" Piccolo asked.

"I want you to train me," Gohan said. "I know I'm not as strong as you or daddy, but I can help!"

"Your father will train you when he gets back," Piccolo said. Gohan shook his head.

"He won't be here to do it," Gohan replied.

_He's right Piccolo, Goku's going to be trained in the afterlife. _Kami's voice rang in Piccolo's head.

_I've told you not to talk to me like this! _Piccolo replied angrily.

_Sorry Piccolo, but please make an exception this one time. Tell Goku's friends he won't be wished back for one year. I've already told Gohan, he needs you to be his teacher. _Kami explained.

Piccolo looked at the boy and sighed. "I guess I have an apprentice."

Gohan grinned and hugged Piccolo, who looked extremely uncomfortable but didn't do anything to get the child off. A ship landed nearby and Krillin, Roshi, Bulma, and ChiChi all got off and ran towards them. Gohan let go of Piccolo and ran towards his mother, leaping into her arms. Bulma and Roshi stood next to her, relieved Gohan was okay, but Krillin had walked over to his fallen friend.

"Dead..."Krillin said, tears filling his eyes. ChiChi fell to her knees and Roshi rested a hand on her shoulder.

"We have the Dragonballs though! We can wish him back!" Bulma said, trying to help. They perked a little at that, but Piccolo interrupted.

"Goku doesn't want to be wished back for a year," Piccolo explained. "Kami says he's going to receive training in the afterlife."

With that said Goku's body disappeared from Krillin's hold, causing him to scoot away in surprise.

"I'm taking Gohan with me," Piccolo said. ChiChi stood up and prepared to argue...until she heard Kami's voice in her head. She immediately quieted down and looked at her son sadly.

"I know what you want!" Krillin yelled in fear. "You're gonna eat him!"

Piccolo's eye twitched.

"I'm _not_ going to eat him!" He exclaimed. ChiChi kneeled next to Gohan.

"Things aren't going to be the same anymore," She said. Gohan smiled at her.

"Sure they will!" He said. "We'll beat these bad guys up then everything will be normal again!"

Piccolo grabbed Gohan and picked him up. "You won't see Gohan for a year, but I'll take good care of him."

They flew off, leaving Goku's friends to wonder what was going on. ChiChi had a lot of explaining to do from what Kami told her.

_-_

_TTTT Afterlife TTTT_

_-_

"We've pulled up his record," The giant at the desk said while he scanned through a file. "According to this, he's more than worthy enough to go to Heaven, but you want him to go on Snakeway?"

"Yes Lord Enema," Kami said. Goku stood by him with a confused expression.

"Hey did a guy named Raditz come by here?" He asked. Enema looked at Goku from the side of his papers.

"Why yes, your brother wasn't he?" Enema asked. "Sent him straight to hell."

"Didn't he fight?" Goku asked.

"Of course, but none can defeat me!" Enema gave a booming laugh. Goku looked at him in awe.

"Forget King Kai!" Goku said. "I wanna be trained by this guy!"

"Goku!" Kami exclaimed, then in a quieter voice. "King Kai is far stronger than Lord Enema."

"I heard that Kami!" Enema roared, causing Kami to cringe.

"Sorry my lord!" He apologized. "I mean...what big ears you have! Heh ... heh...

"Whatever," Enema said, stamping something on Goku's record. "I'll have a guide lead you to Snakeway, don't fall off or you'll be sent to hell!"

"Right!" Goku said. "Thanks a bunch! I'll see you in a year Kami!"

"There goes our only hope," Kami said as Goku left.

"Now about that comment Kami..." Enema said. Kami gulped nervously.

_Middle of Nowhere _

"We're here," Piccolo said, dropping Gohan to the ground. Gohan landed on his feet and brushed himself off.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"In the middle of nowhere," Piccolo answered. "Here we'll train you to use your hidden powers."

"Hidden powers?" Gohan asked. "Me?"

"You don't remember?" Piccolo asked. "Time to freshen your memory!" He grabbed Gohan's head and threw him hard at a nearby mountain.

For the first few seconds all Gohan was cry out in fear, but then a determined look took over and a giant blue beam flew from him, completely destroying that mountain and leaving a clear path for as far as the eye could see. Gohan landed and fell on his rear end.

"Di...did I do that?" Gohan asked. Piccolo walked towards him.

_Am I raising the cub that may one day destroy me?_ He asked himself.

"Let's get to training," Piccolo said.

-

End Chapter 2

-

_The power levels that were off were that way because I **wanted** it that way, so don't bother telling me what they really were. So, review 'n stuff!_


	3. The Way To Power

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z._

_Thanks all reviewers. _

_Trunksblue, I dedicate this chapter to you since this story wouldn't have been updated for a bit longer without your persistance. lol :-P_

* * *

"So this is where you live Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked as he walked in the damp cave.

"No, it's where I train-" Piccolo was interrupted as a tiny green blur plowed himself into his chest, causing Piccolo to stumble a few steps back.

"Daddy!" Small green person removed his face from Piccolo's chest with a large grin on his face.

"Uh... hello Soma," Piccolo looked a little uncomfortable under the affection.

"You have a son?" Gohan asked in awe. Piccolo plucked the child off his chest and set him on the ground.

"It's a little more complicated than that kid," Piccolo stated somewhere between a growl and a normal tone.

"That's true," A female voice rang throughout the cave. A woman with long brown hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes walked in the entrance.

"Kiseki…" Piccolo groaned. "What're you _doing_ here!" The lightly tanned woman walked over to Gohan and rubbed his head playfully. Gohan winced a little under her hand.

"You another kid Piccolo barfed up?" She glanced up at Piccolo and smirked when Piccolo's face turned purple in embarrassment.

"No! I'm Gohan Son!" Gohan thrust his chest out. "No one puked me out!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Soma replied, somewhat offended.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Gohan hastily replied, then paused as he fully realized what Piccolo's son had said. "Wait, you were…"

"It's how demons reproduce, idiot," Piccolo grumbled the last part under his breath.

"You mean you spit out your children?" Gohan's eyes lit up. "Demons reproduce asexually! And you're green, like plants, another form of life that's been known to be asexual, maybe-"

"I'm not a plant!" Soma interrupted. Gohan removed his hand from his chin and his face took on a sheepish expression.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," The child of Goku apologized. Kiseki walked over to the two kids and kneeled between them, placing a hand on each shoulder.

"I have a feeling you two are gonna get along just fine," She commented. Piccolo groaned again.

"Listen, all three of you," Piccolo said, once he had everyone's attention he explained what had happened in the battle with Raditz to Soma and Kiseki.

_- _

_TTTT 10 minutes later TTTT_

-

"So I'm taking Soma and Gohan to train," Piccolo stated. Kiseki stood up and wiped her pants of the dirt that had collected.

"I think not!" Kiseki argued.

"Listen you idiot!" Piccolo replied in an angry voice. "There are two more of those Saiyamen coming, and they're more powerful than the one that just wiped the floor with me _and_ Goku!"

"It's alright Kiseki," Gohan interrupted. "I want to train with Piccolo; I want to protect the planet like my dad did."

Kiseki knew she had no way to win that argument, so she moved the conversation to Soma. "What about your son? Why does Soma have to be involved?"

"If he has any of my potential as a fighter then we'll need him in this fight!" Piccolo retorted. "I have no doubt that Kami has taken the rest of the warriors and is currently training them, but they won't be powerful enough alone!"

"Why don't you let me decide?" Soma asked. Piccolo and Kiseki, who had been standing with only and inch or two between their faces, without realizing it, took a step apart and looked at Soma.

"I think that if I have the power to protect my home then I should use it," Soma stated. Kiseki sighed in defeat.

"Fine, what's the plan?" Kiseki asked. Piccolo wrapped an arm around each child and picked them up.

"We'll train," He stated, then flew off faster than Kiseki's eyes could follow.

"Damn you Piccolo!" Kiseki whispered.

_- _

_TTTT Two weeks later, Kami's Tower TTTT_

_- _

The sun brightly shined upon the head of Tienshinhan, who had taken a guarded stance across from his opponent. Krillin, now sporting light black fuzz over his once-bald head, leaped from where he was standing and engaged his partner in a heated spar.

"It's amazing how far Krillin has progressed," Mr. Popo commented while studying Krillin.

"It seems that all our warriors are putting their all into the training, but I agree Mr. Popo. Krillin, who was once only barely stronger than Yamcha, has started reaching Tien's level in power." Kami replied. "And I suspect that soon he'll even surpass him."

Yamcha and Chiaoutzu walked over to Kami, having just finished a sparring session themselves with Yajirobe, who was lying on the ground where they'd sparred, eyes closed and chest rising and falling quickly.

"Finished so soon?" Kami asked. Yamcha and the small emperor nodded.

"Well, I may as well give you all a gift for your all your training," Kami mused. "Krillin, Tien, come here now!"

The two stopped sparring and walked over to their master. Kami snapped his fingers and a set of clothing for each of them appeared.

"I give you all weighted clothing," Kami chuckled lightly as they all struggled to put them on. "These clothes are magically weighted, giving them the power to become heavier as you become stronger, so do not worry about having to get new ones."

"I'm more worried about getting them on," Krillin managed to joke while lifting the heavy shirt over his head.

"Go train now," Kami ordered. "I want all four of you to spar together while I punish Yajirobe for giving up so soon."

The students separated from Kami and left to do their assigned tasks.

"Now to put that fat slob on a diet," Kami whispered to Mr. Popo, who laughed lightly.

_- _

_TTTT In the middle of nowhere TTTT_

_- _

Gohan met Soma's fist with his forearm, countering with a kick that hit Soma in the stomach, causing him to bend over and wheez.

"I'm sorry!" Gohan pulled back his leg and looked at his partner with a worried look. Piccolo placed a hand on his forehead and groaned.

"Weaklings!" He growled, walking over to the two.

"I've trained the both of you in the basics and you absorbed that knowledge more quickly than any human could, but once I have you two spar you can't even get a paper cut without whining!" Piccolo seethed.

"But there's no paper-" Gohan started.

"Shut**_up_**!" Piccolo ordered. Gohan quickly shut his mouth, but tears welled up in his eyes. "You two will never get any stronger if I'm here to protect you from the nasties, or feed you everytime you get hungry."

"What-what do you...you mean?" Soma managed to wheez out.

"You need to learn to fend for yourselves. I'm going to leave the both of you here for a few months," Piccolo hovered about ten feet away from them. "Either you survive or you die, but I expect you two to survive." With that he totally flew off.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan yelled. Soma ran after his father's trailing shadow.

"Daddyyyyyyy!" He had tears flowing from his eyes while he ran as fast as he could.

Piccolo, for a second, winced as if in pain, but kept on flying.

_- _

_TTTT Snakeway TTTT_

_- _

"And here ith the trail to the legendary King Kai!" The blue skinned ogre explained with a bit of a lisp. He pointed with a skinny hand to a large snake head made of stone.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed. "It's actually a giant snake."

"Oh heaventh no, thilly mortal!" The ogre threw a giggle at the end. "Hee hee, it's just the remainth of the demon Naga. Pikhan defeated him a few thouthand years ago and hith body was turned to stone."

"Pikhan-?" Goku started, but was interrupted by the strange person.

"I am _exthplaining_!" The ogre wagged a finger at the Saiyan. "And thince we couldn't juth leave a giant thnake in the Underworld, we dethided to make it a pathway to the Kai who ith vithited the mosth. King Kai ath you know him."

"Uh, gee thanks," Goku had decided that no information was worth getting from this source. "I guess I'll just go now."

"Make abstholutely thure not to fall, elth you'll find yourthelf in the underworld," The glasses adorned ogre got huffy as Goku took off through the air. "Hmph! Cheater!"

* * *

_Reviews are nice, use them. :-D_


	4. Let's Kick it Up

_Thanks to my reviewers._

_Wizardmon92: In the original Japanese version of DBZ, Goku's Saiyan name was Kakarotto. In English it was changed to Kakarot. _

_Anime-Ronin: Kiseki will be explained, I'm not one to just randomly place new characters just for the fun of it, lol. And Piccolo will have to deal with Soma and Gohan._

_Miroko-has-darkness: Gohan's hidden power plays a key role in this story, so yes I have boosted it quite a bit, but there are many other changes here as well._

_Trunksblue: Lol, glad you liked it._

_Dee-unlmt3d: yes, I agree that more a/u's should start off in the beginning instead of right after Cell._

_Kate: DBGT I think had a lot of potential, but too many of my favorite characters became useless and I lost appreciation for it. _

_DBZ Chick1: lol, I agree._

_Chris: Whether Saiyaman makes an entance is a surprise._

_

* * *

_

-

TTTT One and a half montht later TTTT

-

Krillin stood in a large dark room. Supposedly it was to help with their training, or so Kami claimed, and since the master decreed it, the apprentices followed it. The first to go inside was Krillin, by Kami's orders.

"I don't think I can do much here," Krillin called out.

"Be patient Krillin," Kami replied. "In a few seconds all will be clear."

Krillin closed his eyes and sighed, then took a deep breath for relaxation... and sneezed when a cloud of dirt wrapped around his face.

"Achoo!" He wiped his... nose? "Uh... what's going on...?" He felt his face, finding a large bump in the middle that wasn't there before. After a few seconds he realized that he was now standing outside, in a desert-like area that looked similar to where his best friend had died in his arms...

"Hello Krillin..." A voice Krillin knew well came from behind him.

"Goku!" Krillin leaped at his friend, hugging him around the waist. "You came back already?"

"No, I'm dead," Goku replied. "Because you weren't strong enough..." Goku's piercing eyes stared down at Krillin.

"Goku! I've never had your potential, how could I hope to-" Krillin released his grip on his friend and tried defending himself. Goku, however, had no intentions of letting a defense be built.

"You have far more potential than even you realize, but you got lazy and slacked off," Goku's stare intensified. "You think just because I'm stronger than you means I'll always be around to rescue you."

"What!" Krillin's eyes bugged out. "No, that's not true!" He pounded a fist against his chest. "I always give my all!"

"Then fight me," Goku took a defensive stance, hands spread and feet firmly planted.

"I don't stand a chance!" Krillin started trying to talk his way out of it.

"When the other Saiyan's come, you won't be able to convince them to leave... NOW FIGHT!" Goku screamed, lunging at Krillin with his right foot leading.

Startled, Krillin was too slow to put his guard up and was punished with an attack that had enough force to send him into a nearby cliff, rocks crumbled around him.

"You're pathetic Krillin!" Goku shouted, a blue aura flaring up around him. "FIGHT ME!" He flew at the rocks-

To have a Kamehameha wave shoved into his face.

Goku was forced back several feet from the sheer pressure of the chi blast. Krillin stepped out of the hole he'd made and brushed the dirt off. He levitated a few feet off the ground and flew at Goku, tears flowing from his eyes. Goku met him halfway and they both exchanged blows, matching each other until Krillin gained the upper hand and slammed Goku's body into the ground, causing a crater to form.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shouted, allowing a huge beam to flow from his hands into the crater. After the beam died down, the black haired man struggled to stand up.

"You're not Goku," Krillin said, taking a guarded stance as he landed. 'Goku' had smoke coming from his skin and clothes, patches of skin were pink from burns.

"You're right, and you've also passed this test," 'Goku' bowed and the whole area faded to black once again before he also faded. Leaving Krillin alone with only his thoughts. He sneezed again, still unused to breathing through nostrils.

-

TTTT Elsewhere TTTT

-

Soma blocked a high kick from Gohan and used to momentum he gained to deliver a sweep, but Gohan managed to dodge it at the last minute by jumping back a foot. While doing so he threw a small chi blast, but Soma had the same idea and the blasts collided, causing a small explosion that sent each fighter skidding a few feet from each other.

"Masenkoha!" Soma yelled, drawing his hands above his head, allowing a golden chi build-up, then placed them in front of him to allow a stream of it to flow at Gohan.

"Huu!" Gohan grunted and placed his hands in front of him, allowing the beam to hit him full on. Dust flared up all around him as Soma's attack did it's work. When the dust cleared Gohan stood with an blue aura around his hands, and the golden Masenko piled up in it. "Retuak!" He cried out, and the golden chi that was built up in his hands flew back at Soma.

"Eep!" He yelped, crossing his arms in a feeble attempt to guard himself. tHe returned Masenko hit with a small explosion, causing him to fly back several feet and skid a few more upon landing. "White flag..." He groaned, waving his right arm from his fallen position. "Care to help me up."

Gohan jogged over to his fallen partner and grabbed his reached out arm to pull him up.

"So it's 3 to 0 now," Gohan pointed out. Soma sighed.

"Best five out of ten?" He weakly joked. Gohan laughed lightly and shook his head.

"We'd better take a break," Gohan chuckled. "I'm pretty worn out from beating you so bad." Soma raised an eyebrow.

"Watch it, I know where you sleep," Soma warned jokingly.

"Last time you tried something, you discovered how to do the Masenko... by having it shoved into your gut," Gohan pointed out with a smirk.

"Eh, gotta learn somehow," Soma shrugged. "Any more of that dinosaur left? I'm starving!"

"Y'know, I thought you told me your dad only drank water," Gohan commented. "But your appetite is on the same level as _my_ dad's."

"Yeah, well... wait 'till the ringing in my head stops and I'll give you a comeback," Soma rubbed his head as they walked back to the cave.

-

TTTT Next Day, Kami's Tower TTTT

-

Krillin opened his eyes, viewing a large green man with a large green frown. His nap had been cut short by someone clearing their throat and there was his master standing over him.

"You alright Krillin?" Kami asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't suppose saying I was meditating will cut it for you?" Krillin replied, taking his hands out from behind his head and sitting up.

"Not even close my friend," Kami sighed. "Why are you in here while everyone else is enjoying their free day?"

"The only ones doing anything are Yajoirobe and Yamcha," Krillin commented. "Tien is just meditating with Chiaotzu."

"This is true, but you have been closing yourself off," Kami pointed out. "While it's certainly helping you develop your martial arts, it's not helping you develop teamwork abilities."

"I've gotten too strong to train here," Krillin sighed. "I mean, not to sound offensive or nothin'. I don't how I got so strong, but I can't get past this... block that won't let me get any stronger while I'm here." He turned his head away from Kami. "That's what my gut tells me anyways."

"Krillin, ever since you got here I've had my eye on you," Kami admitted. "While Tienshinhan was definitely your superior in strength, _you_ had much more potential."

"What're you talking about?" Krillin raised his eyebrows. "Tien's the closest in power to Goku, next to Piccolo of course."

"Which brings me to my next subject," Kami held up a finger. "You are right that you've surpassed your partners, but you have no more to learn from me."

"What?" Krillin asked in surprise, his jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out.

"I've taught you all I can, and you absorbed it as quickly as Goku had," Kami stated. "He may have stayed with us longer, but that was because there was nowhere else to go... you, however, do have a place with a peer in your strength."

"Really?" Krillin asked. "Who?"

"I'll give you 3 guesses," Kami chuckled.

-

TTTT A few hours later, just outside Orange City TTTT

-

"This is _not_ happening!" Piccolo growled. Kiseki winked at him and laughed lightly. The demon was standing with her outside the cave, but dressed with a black t-shirt and blue jeans with a black hat turned backwards.

"You've been training non-stop for two months now," Kiseki pointed out. "And even though you take breaks to check up on Soma and Gohan-"

"Which you also make me do," Piccolo grumbled. Kiseki shot him the best glare she could, but it didn't effect Piccolo in the slightest.

"Listen Piccolo, I _am_ going shopping, and you _are_ coming with me," Kiseki ordered. "'Sides, I'm also getting things for you, _and_ you owe me more than just a few favors."

"When did the Demon King fall so low?" Piccolo growled/asked to himself as he was dragged off by Kiseki. However, things changed when they exited Kiseki's mansion. Out front, just making a landing, was Krillin. His head now had an inch of black hair growing from it, and it was the first thing noticed, since usually his head was so bald it shined, then the nose came next. If the ki signature wasn't the same, Piccolo might've thought it was someone else.

"The monk?" Piccolo asked in surprise, freeing his arm from Kiseki's grip. "What're you doing here?"

"I felt you through my Ki sense and tracked you down-" Krillin started, before sneezing again.

"To fight?" Piccolo took a fighting stance, holding his hands up in a guarded postion.

"Well, maybe we'll spar later, but I'm here to train with you," Krillin explained. "Kami's orders."

"Like I listen to anything he has to say," Piccolo pointed out. "What makes you think I won't kill you?"

"Because you couldn't," Krillin replied. "I'm a lot stronger now than I was back in the tournament."

"I noticed," Piccolo admitted. "Before I hand your ass to you, how did you get the boost in power?"

"Honestly? I have no idea, but I'm more than willing to use it on you," Krillin let himself hover a few feet.

"The Saiyans won't have to worry about you, by the time they get here you'll be visitng Goku in the afterlife," Piccolo smirked, allowing himself to float after his new rival. They flew off into the desert a few miles away where shockwaves were seen from where Kiseki stood.

"Men!" She grumbled. "Piccolo better not ruin those clothes I bought him..."

-

TTTT Snakeway TTTT

-

Goku stopped and panted for a few moments. "I'm...:Pant: wondering if the trip itself :pant: is the training." He said to himself. "Oh well, can't waste any time whining, got to move!" With that he took off running again.

He didn't notice the shape of something following him from far above.

* * *

_Where did the attack "Retuak" come from? Well, since I know almost no Japanese (Just enough to get me in trouble) I have to delve deep to make up names for new attacks. Well... not too deep. Retuak comes from Return Attack, lol. There will be different attacks and pretty much a different story after a while. Krillin's nose will be explained, I didn't just put it in there for giggles, so hold off commenting negatively on it please. Also, hold off commenting negatively on Kiseki's slight control over Piccolo. All will be explained in due time. I know it seems like I'm neglecting Goku, but the manga didn't cover his trip until he reached King Kai and I wasn't too keen on what the Anime did._

Review please!


End file.
